One More Chance
by truch28
Summary: Ash messed up big time with Misty. Will she give him another chance?


Here's a one shot that was inspired by T2 Angel's story One More Chance. It was also inspired by the episode of Friends where Rachel and Ross are on a break.

One More Chance

You ever heard of the phrase "suffering for the consequences for your actions?" That's what a certain Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town made had ruined a perfectly good relationship with his best friend and his now ex-girlfriend Misty. He would say it wasn't his entire fault though. That didn't matter though because he was miserable ever since that happened.

He would usually have dreams of that fight replay in his head over and over again. He would always find himself up in the middle of the night either rolling around in his covers forcing himself to go back to sleep or hear himself crying in his sleep. He was that miserable without her.

After one night where he only got 4 hours of legitimate sleep, he got up and started his day. He was getting up earlier before his mother, which was very odd for the both of them. He was so miserable that he didn't even want to get washed up and dressed.

Ash told only Delia, his mother, what happened between Ash and Misty. No one else knows what happened. He didn't even tell his best friend Brock, or even his Pikachu, his first Pokemon.

Delia was out at work that day and Ash was at the house by himself. He was watching an interview with Lance, the champion of Kanto and Johto, when he heard his doorbell ring. He lazily got up from the couch and answered the door. It was his best friend Brock.

"Hey Ash!" Brock greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." Ash greeted back in a very miserable tone.

"Are you ok? You look terrible." Brock observed.

Ash didn't say anything as he waved his hand for him to come in the house. They both walked into the kitchen. Ash went to the fridge and grabbed himself a miller lite.

"You want one?" Ash asked.

"Yes please. Thank you." Brock responded.

Ash grabbed a second one and walked to the table and gave it to Brock. He then took a seat at the table next to him.

Brock noticed the way Ash was acting and it totally wasn't like him. He knew that Ash and Misty broke up because of Misty telling him, but he didn't know exactly what happened.

"Ash, are you still upset about the break up?" Brock asked seriously.

"What does it look like Brock?" Ash answered him with anger in his voice.

"Misty didn't tell me what happened. So do you wanna talk about it? Did you tell anyone else?" Brock asked.

"I only told my mom. I guess everyone's gonna find out eventually." Ash answered. "This is what happened."

_6 months ago at the Cerulean City Gym._

_Ash and Misty have been dating for two and a half years. They got into another heated argument, which started a while ago. This time the argument was about Ash's traveling. Misty wasn't able to travel with him anymore because of the fact she had to run the gym. Also because they were both 25 years old and she thought he should give up his dream of being a champion and get a real job. _

"_Ash, you've been at this "dream" ever since you were 10. You should give up already." Misty shouted._

"_Why should I give up; I'm getting closer every year! You should believe in me more!" Ash shouted back angrily._

"_You're acting ridiculous. You're not 10 anymore! It's time for you to give up and get a real job!" Misty shouted angrily._

"_I don't wanna grow up! I don't understand why you can't support me!" He yelled at her._

"_I have ever since we've been kids. Ever since I left to run this gym I've still supported you! I think you should look at some more options other than trying to become champion." She countered._

_At this point Ash was furious with her. _

_In fact, he was so angry with her, he mustered up all the strength he had and yelled, "You're such a liar!" _

_That's what did it for her. She was completely stunned by what he just said._

"_I can't believe you just said that! Get out of my gym! I never wanna see you again!" She yelled._

"_Fine by me!" He countered._

_Ash slammed the door as he left the Cerulean City gym. He was so upset that when he made it to the Pokemon Center, he rented a room and just cried. He lied on the rented bed and just cried his heart out. He was still upset with Misty but he was also sad that she would be the one to tell him to grow up. _

_Meanwhile, Misty watched him leave the gym and watched him go to the Pokemon Center. She was still angry at him for saying that she didn't believe in him, but at the same time, she knew that she screwed up. She should have never told him to give up on his dream of being a Pokemon Master. He could have told her the same thing and she would have reacted the same way. _

_Ash was still crying on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. It was Nurse Joy._

"_Ash, you have a visitor." She said joyfully._

_The girl walked up to the door and it was Dawn._

"_Ash, what happened? Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked hugging him and trying to comfort him. _

_Ash sat on the bed and he was still embracing Dawn very tightly, crying onto her shoulder. After another five minutes, Ash sat up and looked Dawn in the eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, like the sky and were full of innocence. Right at Ash's weakest moment, he could trust her._

_After explaining everything, Dawn was completely shocked about the events that took place._

"_I can't believe she would say something like that!" Dawn said surprisingly to him._

"_I know, I didn't… know… she felt like that." Ash sobbed to the blue haired woman._

"_Shhh, its okay Ash; I would never tell you to give up your dream of being a master." Dawn soothingly told the black haired, broken down man._

_Dawn's next move was unexpected for the both of them. She decided to slide onto his lap. She grabbed his face and slowly pulls him in for a kiss. At this point, Ash just wanted to feel loved and didn't care who it was. So he openly accepts the kiss._

_Misty decided that she should go to the Pokemon Center and apologize for what she said. As she entered the Pokemon Center, she went to the front desk and asked to see where Ash's room was. She told her the room number. She thanked the nurse and walked to the room. Misty turned the door knob and opened the door to see that Ash and Dawn were kissing. Misty stood there in complete shock to see what she was witnessing. Ash was surprised as well._

"_I thought you didn't wanna see me again." Ash said to her._

_Misty's eyes began to water up. Tears slowly rolled down her face. She was hoping to make up with Ash, but she lost all hope._

"_I came over here to apologize. Now I don't want you to see me ever again." Misty sobbed out as she left the room._

_Ash threw Dawn off and went outside the room and shouted "You broke up with me!" _

Present.

"And I haven't talk to her since that day." Ash grimaced.

Brock was flabbergasted. He had no idea it was that bad. He also didn't blame Ash for not telling anyone else.

"Wow, that's unbelievable," Brock began. "But you have to go up there and talk to her."

"And say what? 'Hey Misty, how's it going? Oh yeah, sorry I cheated on you even though I didn't and you really broke up with me'?" Ash said incredulously while throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well, you have to resolve this. Whether you guys end up being a couple again or not." Brock advised.

"I don't know Brock. What do I say to her?" Ash asked his older best friend, seeking for advice.

"Whatever needs to be said; I wasn't there Ash." Brock answered.

Even though Ash didn't want to hear it, he knew Brock was right. He had to go up there and talk to her and at least attempt to fix their friendship. But deep within himself, he knew he still loved her.

"You're right Brock. Let's get going." Ash said confidently.

"Now that's the Ash I know. But you may want to change first." Brock suggested, pointing at him noticing that he had been wearing his pajamas all day.

"Oh right." Ash replied embarrassingly.

He got up and quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t shirt. After he got changed, he went downstairs to write his mom a note saying that he was going out. He and Brock walked out of the house and went to Brock's car.

It didn't take as long as it would if they traveled by foot. Ash got out of the car and stared at the building with the giant Dewgong on the top of it, knowing that it was the Cerulean Gym. He just stood there, staring at the building. His mind was telling his body to go, but his legs wouldn't respond.

"Come on Ash; what's keeping you?" Brock asked.

"I'm trying, but my legs won't respond." Ash answered him honestly.

"You're just nervous. Here, I'll walk with you." Brock supported him by giving him a light shove towards the building.

"Thanks." He replied slowly walking towards the building with Brock.

They both slowly but surely made their way towards the building where Ash said that Misty broke up with him in. His nerves were starting to get to him. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour, small amounts of sweat began to pour down his face, his lips were getting dry, and to top it all off, he felt like he was going to throw up. They finally made their way up to the entrance of the building.

"Let's go Ash." Brock hurried his younger friend.

After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door of the Cerulean Gym. He didn't hear anything at first.

"Maybe she's not home Brock, let's get going." Ash panicked and tried to get away from Brock, but he grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"I don't think so Ash." Brock told.

As soon as he said that, an older woman with blonde hair answered the door.

"Hello?" She answered the door.

Brock was drooling over this woman.

"Hello there beautiful, my name's Brock. How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Brock offered lovingly with hearts in place where his eyes used to be.

"Uh like, no thanks. I'm not interested." She replied plainly.

As soon as Brock heard those words, he stopped talking and got depressed.

Ash chuckled, "I'm sorry about my friend. Is Misty here?"

"Yeah, like hold on a sec." She said to the boy. "Misty, like someone's here for you!"

"She'll be right out." She said to Ash.

"Thanks." He simply replied and then gulped nervously.

The older woman then closed the door and then another minute later, the door opened again. It was the same fiery haired woman that he had an argument with 6 months ago. Misty was quite surprised to see him.

"A… Ash?" She said in a shocking tone with her blue green eyes wide as ever.

"Uh, hey Misty." Was all Ash was able to say.

They just stood there and stared at each other. She forgot how hot he was. He forgot how beautiful she was. But with their dashing looks, they also remembered the pain they caused each other a half year ago.

"Why are you here?" Misty asked curiously.

"Well, I uh… I um…" He mumbled out nervously.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"I was hoping… that we could talk." He offered.

"About what?" She asked knowing the answer already.

"That… thing that happened 6 months ago." Ash answered.

"Okay, but let's not do it here." Misty said plainly walking out of the front entrance and giving the signal to Ash to follow him.

They didn't say anything to each other while they walked to where Misty wanted to go. She stopped at the Cerulean Cape, where no one was at this time of day. She looked at him.

"So, why now Ash?" Misty asked getting straight to the point with her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking that we shouldn't stay mad at each other forever." Ash answered truthfully.

"I was really hurt to see you with Dawn," Misty sniffled out. "I was going to apologize to you for what I said."

Ash felt really guilty after hearing that she was going to apologize. But he still had to say something.

"Well, I thought we broke up after you said that you didn't want to see me ever again." Ash simply said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to cheat on me." Misty replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I didn't cheat on you. You broke up with me. And besides, we didn't even have sex." Ash countered.

"You still kissed her. That counts as cheating to me." Misty replied right back.

Ash didn't have a response for that last statement. They both stood in silence both having guilt on their faces. Eventually, Misty was getting mad and decided she had enough.

"I don't wanna be here if you're going to waste my time." Misty stated then walked away.

"Wait Misty, I'm really sorry for everything. I've missed you so much. I've been miserable, depressed, broken, and every other sad emotion. I'm willing to do anything to get back with you. Hell, I'll be happy if our friendship is fixed." Ash emotionally admitted, looking like he could cry any second.

That caught Misty's attention. She wanted to cry because she knew it was true by the way he said it. But she stayed strong and turned around and faced him. She stared into his chocolate colored eyes that were full of emotion.

"I'm sorry too Ash. This hasn't been easy on me either. I've cried myself to sleep every night. I miss you too. But I don't know if I can trust you." Misty admitted.

Ash was shocked by that last sentence. He wanted to cry upon hearing that.

"I'll do anything to gain that trust back. I love you Misty. I always have and I always will. Just please give me one more chance. I know I don't deserve it, but that's all I'm asking for." Ash said with strong passion.

They both held back from grabbing one another and kissing. Misty gave him a sad look, turned and walked away. Ash was in shock. He fell onto his hands and knees and cried like a baby. Ash had lost all hope with the one girl he loved the most. Once Misty heard, she turned around and saw him and she could feel her heart break seeing what Ash was doing. She couldn't help it, she loved him and hated seeing him hurt. So she decided to walk up towards him and comfort him. She began crying too.

"Please Ash… please stop crying. It's b-b-breaking my heart." Misty sobbed out.

"I… c-can't. You, you said that you didn't… love me." Ash sobbed in response.

"I do Ash; I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry I did this to you." Misty said.

This caused Ash to calm down and wipe his eyes. Misty was doing the same thing. They stared at each other in silence. The next thing they knew, they moved in closer inch by inch and pressed their lips against each other. Then their tongues engaged and began to dance with each other. After they broke up, they stared at each other lovingly. Ash's hope began to light up.

"So, does this mean…" Ash began to say.

"We're back together." Misty interrupted him.

All the light was back. Ash just smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. You won't regret it." Ash pleaded breaking away from the hug.

"I know I won't." Misty responded lovingly.

They walked home, holding hand and hand.

So, what you guys think? Rates and reviews are appreciated. Once again, this was inspired by another fan fic called One More Chance by T2 Angel and the episode of friends where Ross cheats on Rachel. I'll try to update my main story by this weekend. I'm off next week for spring break.


End file.
